The Past?
by xxxXXLunaMoonXXxxx
Summary: When the role-holders and Alice want to know how Wonderland was like back then, Nightmare takes them back in time. But the Wonderland back then was way different and why do they seem so familiar with Alice? ADOPTED FROM DAZZY DIZZIE
1. Prologue

**Hi guys, I adopted this story from Dazzy Dizzie I hope you enjoy this story. Please review**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Joker/Clover/Heart no kuni no Alice**

* * *

_~There's No Such Thing As A Time Machine;_

_Life Is:_

_Your Born, You Live, And Then You Die.~_

It was any other normal day in Wonderland when the Circus would hold a show. Of course all of the role holders had to attend and when the show was over the Joker would meet up with them to see how much they liked it.

''I like the part when the gun, grenades and the swords came and killed almost half of the audience!'' Dee and Dum both said, in a happy and preppy voice. Both Alice and White frowned.

''That never happened in the show.'' White said.

''No, but it did in our heads!'' Dee said.

''And it was a lot more fun than watching the people jump and catch each other.'' Dum added.

''Maybe I'll add that to the next show if it amused you that much.'' White simply said. Alice frowned and shook her head, ''If your going to kill half of the audience then I don't think that anyone should be coming to see your circus.''

''C'mon Alice, it's actually going to be fun!'' Boris urged.

''For _you_ guys, I'm not going to see that!'' Alice said.

''The young lady doesn't think that it's appropriate for a circus. But I think that you have forgotten that this is Wonderland after all, so we go by different rules.'' Blood said.

''I feel like that you've somehow insulted me.'' Alice said. Blood look at her giving her the _No-Duh-Are-You-Also-Stupid?_

''It wasn't always like that.'' Peter said in a low voice. Every role-holder heard him and they all jerked their heads and faced him.

''_What_ do you mean by, _'It wasn't always like that'_?'' Gray asked.

''Ask Nightmare, he knows better than anyone.'' Peter replied. They all moved their focus from Peter to Nightmare, giving him their full attention.

''Do you guys want to know how Wonderland was like before?'' Nightmare simply asked. They all nodded their heads, and Nightmare looked at Alice and then said, ''What better way than to show you and for you to have your own experience?''

Before anyone could open their mouth to ask what he ment by that, a blinding light came all across Wonderland and voices were heard.

_''I'm late! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!''_

_''Mister Rabbit! Oh Mister Rabbit! Please wait!''_

_''Wh-whoa! Ahhhhhhh!''_

_''Oh! Impossible?''_

_''No, nothing is impossible!''_

_''Drink me.''_

_''Eat me.''_

_''How odd.''_

_''Lalalalala.''_

_''Who are you?''_

_''They are both mad.''_

_''Would you like a cup of tea?''_

_''Happy, happy unbirthday!''_

_''I-I lost my way!''_

_''We're painting the roses red.''_

_''Who painted my roses red?''_

_''Do you play croquet?''_

_''Order to the court, order. Order!''_

_''There he is! There's the Cheshire Cat!''_

_''Aghhhhhhhh!''_

_''Off with her head!''_

_''Alice! Wake up! Wake up, Alice! Wake up!''_


	2. Chapter 1: Tea Party

**Chapter 1: Tea Party**

_~Memories;_

_That's What Makes Up Our Past, Our History_

_That's What Makes Us Who We are~_

_Previously in The Past?_

_''The young lady doesn't think that it's appropriate for a circus. But I think that you have forgotten that this is Wonderland after all, so we go by different rules.'' Blood said._

_''It wasn't always like that.'' Peter said._

_''Do you guys want to know how Wonderland was like before?'' Nightmare simply asked._

_A blinding light came across Wonderland and vices were heard._

_''Alice! Wake up! Wake up, Alice! Wake up!''_

''Wake up Alice. Wake up.'' A voice softly said. Alice fluttered her eyes and saw a figure, a very familiar figure.

''Wha- huh. W-what happened?'' Alice asked sleepily.

''My, my Alice. Don't you need to find our way back home?'' The voice asked. Alice jerked her head to the direction from where it came from. A Chesire Cat was sitting by the tree, grinning at her.

''Y-your . . .'' Alice said as her voice trailed off.

''The Chesire Cat? Yes, yes I am. But you can call me Caden.'' The cat said. And in a flash he turned into a boy! He looked between the ages of eighteen through twenty. He had almond brown hair and wore black jeans with two layers of chains hanging out. His over sized white tee covered half of it. A black bikers leather jacket with an outline of pink was put over the shirt, a pink-purple and gray-black-in between boa and scarf-was wraped around his neck. Black shoes and white socks half-way towards his knees. He looked a lot more gangster than a punk.

''Wh-where are the others?'' Alice asked looking around her, she noticed her surroundings. Which consisted a lot of trees, mushrooms, bushes, rocks, mosses and grasses. ''Where am I?''

''Your in Wonderland of course!'' Caden answered.

''I know that, but . . . what I ment is what part of wonderland am I at.'' Alice explained still glancing at her unfamiliar yet familiar surroundings.

''Are you not familiar?'' Caden asked, looking at Alice. ''I'll take you on a tour.'' Caden grabed Alice's wrist and dragged her all over Wonderland. Their first stop was at a tree, a specific tree.

_''I'm lost.'' A young girl said._

_''You can go to the left where the Mad Hare lives. Or to the right where the Mad Hatter lives. Either way, their both mad.'' The Chesire Cat said as his tails pointed to the left then the right._

_''I do not want to go to a mad place or meet mad people.'' The young girl said. The Chesire Cat grinned at her and said nothing, and he dissapered._

''Where are we going?'' Alice asked.

''It's a surprise.'' Caden said giving Alice a sly look.

''Ahahahahaha!'' A loud and goofy laugh was heard nearby. The couple stopped in front of a wooded fence. Behind it are a dozen tables with about four dozen chairs. And sitting in one of those chairs is a middle aged man with silver-gray hair popping out at the sides, a green Hatters Hat and a green coat over a teal colar shirt and brown trousers. Sitting next to him looked like a crazed, mental twenty year old man with tan skin, yellow hair with orange highlights and brown rabbit ears. He wore a brown coat over an orange shirt and black pants. Sitting across from the two is antoher man with mouse ears. He wore a pink jacket over a purple shirt and white pants. He looked sleepy and drunk.

''Alice! There you are!'' A familiar voice said. Alice looked at her left and saw Blood and Elliot coming her way.

''Hey, where do you think we are?'' Elliot asked when he approached Alice.

''I think we're in the past since Nightmare said that he'll give us the experience to see what it was like back then.'' Alice explained surprising herself as she came up with this theory.

''Who's that?'' Elliot asked pointing at Caden.

''He's the Chesire Cat at this time!'' Alice explained.

''Caden the Chesire Cat at your service!'' Caden said in an aloof voice.

''And who exactly are they?'' Blood asked pointing a finger at the trio nearby.

''There the Mad Hatter, the Mad Hare and The Mouse.'' Caden explained.

''Interesting.'' Blood said cupping his chin with a malicious expression written all over his face. Caden opened the gate and gestured the trio to walk in.

''Happy, happy very, very, VERY UNBIRTHDAY TO YOU!'' The Hatter and the Hare sang at the top of their voice that the singing turned into screaming.

''Can you keep it down? The mouse is sleeping.'' Alice said. Then as if on cue the mouse jerked up his head and said, ''No day is so bad that it can not be fixed with a nap!'' Then fell back asleep.

''Huh?'' Alice and Elliot said at the same time.

''Oh nevermind him, silly willy! He does it all the time, mind me milly!'' The Hatter said as his eyes went into different directions. One of his eyes was still while the other was swinging and hanging! ''Please to meet you my dear- uh, what;s your name?''

''Alice, Alice Liddell.'' Alice answered. ''And this is Elliot March and Blood Dupre.''

''Well nice to meet you Alice, Alice Liddell,'' the Hatter said shaking Blood's hand. ''Nice to meet you Elliot March,'' the Hatter said shaking Alice's hand. ''And to meet you mister Blood Dupre.'' the Hatter said shaking Elliot's hand.

''Don't correct him, it's best not to.'' Caden said before any of the three could do just that.

''This is Harvey and I'm Hastin! The mouse over there is Maurice.'' Hastin the Hatter said.

''Come, come, sit, sit.'' Harvey ordered pointing at four chairs. Alice, Elliot, Blood and Caden took a seat. Hastin kept on stirring his fork in the tea cup then started talking, ''So, how do you guys like the tea?''

''We haven't drank any tea yet.'' Alice said in a courteous voice.

''No no, no time to say that.'' Harvey said shaking a finger and his head in the same steady rhythm. Hastin dunk his plate in the tea cup and took a bite. He made a face then poured a ton of salt onto the plate, took another bite then he turned that sullen face change into a quench smile. He waved the plate around while asking, ''One cup of tea or two? Maybe half if you like!''

''Half please.'' Alice said.

''I'll take one.'' Elliot chimned in.

''So will I.'' Blood added.

''None for me.'' Caden said smiling.

Harvey got a tea cup and a knife and cut it in half, he poured the hot steaming tea into the cup and surprisingly it stayed! He handed it to Alice and she took a tiny sip to judge the taste. Then Harvy took one cup and poured the tea in and slide it over to Elliot wich stopped just a couple of inches away from him. Then he took two cup filled them in and threw them at Blood but gracefully landed in front of him.

_How does he do that?_ Alice thought with an analytical face.

''How about you mousy Maurice?'' Harvey asked grabbing a handful of Maurice's top hair and pull it up for everyone to see his sluggish face.

''One but two if not many then three or four no less than half a quarter and be efficient.'' Maurice said. when he was done talking Harvey let go of the lock of hair and Maurice's face smashed towards the table face-down, ofcourse.

''Okay, none it is then!'' Harvey said getting a big tea pot instead. Again he grabbed a handful of Maurice's hair and jerked his head up. He put the open tea pot at the place where Maurice's face was at and again Harvey simply let go of his hair and Maurice's face went into the tea pot and a small **slash** was made.

''No tea! No tea!'' Hastin suddenly yelled. He grabbed Blood's and Elliot's hand and pulled them over a few seats down while Harvey grabbed Alice's and Caden's hand and puled them down more further. Maurice slowly stood up while carrying his tea pot, sat down, placed the tea pot and dunk his head back in there.

''But wait, I didn't get a chance to drink my tea yet! Only a sip is all.'' Alice complained.

''Never mind that my dear, we must and need new ones at once!'' Hastin said with crazed eyes darting the sides, top and bottom.

''Why? What's wrong with the old ones? As in the ones we received a few seconds ago.'' Alice asked.

''Oh darling please, those were soooo a few seconds ago.'' Harvey said waving it off, but he did just like how a girl would. Alice opened her mouth but closed it up deciding against it.

''What? What is it? All opinions are welcomed here!'' Hastin said while sticking out his tounge as he talked. Infact, he's been doing that since he started talking.

''Nothing, it's just . . . it's just that this seems so familiar, like that I dreamnt it or something and it's coming true. Well actually it's more deja vu!'' Alice explained.

''Yes, yes. We get that a lot too! Hey that was just a deja vu right there!'' Hastin said as his head went to the side and his eyes went round and round and round.

''This is like deja vu all over again!'' Harvey said not making any sense at all.

''Deja vu, a thing we remember we did once and for all but comes and happens all over again, deja vu.'' Maurice said taking his head out of the tea pot before putting it back in.

''What?'' Alice asked completely lost.

''Oh never mind him, Alice.'' Harvey said.

''Does he do that occasionally?'' Blood asked as he sampled the tea making faces as he judged the taste. _So far so good_, Blood thought.

''Yes, indeed he does. Every few minutes.'' Hastin answered.

''Time for us to go now!'' Caden intrude. The role holders and Alice didn't argue with him. Instead they thanked the Hastin, Harvey and Maurice for letting them have tea and left.


	3. Chapter 2: The Tweedle's Story

**Sorry for the long update, this is the first chapter I updated in this story hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Tweedle's Story**

After the gang finally said good-bye and thanked Hastin, Harvey, and Maurice for the wonderful tea party, Caden lead them into the forest with Alice and the role-holders not knowing where they were going.

"Excuse me" Alice said. "Know where are we going? We've walked in this forest for hours."

"Isn't it obvious, were going to see the duchess next, that's who I stay with" Caden grinned.

"Why are we going t-"

"Onee-San" Two bodies tackled her.

"Dee!? Dum?!" The young maiden squeaked. The two bodies that tackled her were the Bloody twins, gatekeepers of the Hatter's mansion.

"Onee-San we missed you!" The twin's whined in perfect unison. "What's going on?!"

"To be honest I don't now, but I think we're in the past Wonderland since Nightmare said that he'll give us the experience to see what it was like back then." Alice replied.

"OK, but who are they then?" Dee pointed at two chubby figures. The 2 figures looked exactly alike with each other. They wore red hats with a yellow flag attached to them, a yellow shirt with a blue bow on it, red pants, black shoes, orange hair, and had a very chubby body.

_"What peculiar little figures" A young girl said. "Tweedle Dee, and Tweedle Dum" She read their names from their shirts. The young girl poked Tweedle Dum._

_"If you think were wax were sure to pay ya know" Tweedle Dum honked and then gently hit Tweedle Dee. _

_"You're truly whack if were not allowed to speak to us" Tweedle Dee said. The twins then started to dance. _

"Their just the Tweedle twins." Caden answered.

"So does that mean that their the role-holders of us from this time?" Dee asked.

"Y-Yea I guess" Alice muttered.

"OK, but then who's that?" Dum pointed at Caden.

"He's the Cheshire Cat from this time" Alice answered.

"Great to meet you kids, so are they going to join are tour as well?" The Cheshire Cat wondered.

"Yea they are, know come on lets just go" Alice started to walk away. But got stopped the Tweedle twins from this time.

"My have you no manners?" asked T. Dum.

"That's naughty" T. Dee added.

The twins grabbed a hold of Alice and then started to shack her hand and sing these words. "_How do you do, shack hands, shack hands, how do you do, shack hands, state your names and business~_"

Elliot and Blood soon broke the hand shaking.

Alice patted her dress. "Really, well my name is Alice and were taking a tour around Wonderland" She answered in an angry tone. She tried to walk past them but got stopped by them again.

"Oh no you can't go yet-" said T. Dee

"-No the visit has just started" T. Dum finished the sentence.

"Look I'm sorry but me and my friends got to go" Alice tried to reason with them.

"We could play hide-and-seek" They insisted

"No thank you"

"If you stay long enough we might have a battle" They put there fists up as if they were ready to punch each other. And they did, but every time they got hit, they honked.

"That's very kind of you but I must get going"

"Why?" They asked.

"Because I'm on a tour and I'm in a hurry"

"Why" They asked again.

"W-Well I guess I'm curious to see all of this Wonderland and find my other friends" She answered, starting to walk away again.

"Oh, she's curious" T. Dum muttered.

"The oysters were curious to, weren't they" T. Dee loudly whispered in his brothers ear, loud enough for Alice to hear.

"And remember what happened to them" They both began to sob.

"Poor things"

Alice turned around, wanting to know what happened. "Why, what did happen to the oysters?"

The twins secretly grinned evilly. "Oh but you wouldn't be interested." They said skipping away.

"But I am"

"Oh no you're in much of in a hurry"

"Well...Perhaps I could spare a little time" She said

"You could?" asked Elliot

"You could?!" The twins gave a smile of happiness and then started to sit everyone down on a log.

"The Walrus and the carpenter-"

"-Or the story of the curious oysters-" The twins continued to bump each other as they talked and finished each others sentences.

Music started playing out of nowhere and the twins started to dance and sing the story.

"_The sun was shining on the sea, shining with all its might."_

_"It wasn't very fresh to make, It pillars weren't right."_

_"And that was all because, it was the middle of the night"_

_"The walrus and the carpenter was walking thought the sand. The beach was wide from side to side, which was to full of sand."_

_"'Mr. Walrus' said the carpenter. "More grain begins to berk. Well slip this clear in off a year, if we work."_

* * *

The walrus was walking on the beach with the carpenter.

The walrus had a big fluffy mustache, gray eyes, a little top hat, wearing a green shirt with a bow on it, a firm blue jacket, white gloves, black shoes, light blue pants, and held a cane in his right hand and a cigarette in his other.

The carpenter had orange hair, a light blue shirt, blue pants, an apron, white socks, brown shoes, and a hammer in his hands.

"Work!?" Coughed the walrus, causing him to almost drop his cigarette. "The time has come with other things, shoes, ships, and sealing wax, scavengers, and kings. And while the sea is boiling hot and dwellers pink has wings. Oh, kalay, today, were savages and kings." The walrus sang as he threw the carpenter's head in the ocean.

The carpenter opened his eyes to see a school of oysters. They closed their shells immediately after seeing him.

The carpenter got his head out of the ocean and then started to whistle and pointed with his right hand where he saw the oysters and his left to rub his tummy.

The walrus liked his lips with his tongue and came right over towards the spot where the carpenter found them. But then froze seeing the sight of the carpenter tiring to smash them with his hammer.

Luckily he stopped him with his cane right on time and then whacked him with it. When he got his full attention he showed him how to get the oysters.

He slowly walked down the ocean floor, closing his eyes as if he was just a simple man. The oysters shut their shells again seeing the walrus. But he then tapped a shell gently with his cane.

"Oh oysters come walk with us, the day is warm and bright. A pleasant walk, a pleasant talk would be a sure delight" The walrus tried to convince the oysters.

"Yea and if we should get hungry on the way well stop and a...take a bite" The carpenter interrupted him.

"Ehh Emm" Said the walrus hitting him with his cane again so he won't say anymore.

The mother oyster had a bad feeling and then shook her head. She looked at the calendar and knew to well it was no time to leave her oysters on the month of March. "The sea is nice, take my advice, stay right here."

The walrus didn't like what she said one bit. But had a brilliant idea to get the oysters. "Yes, yes of course. But ahhh..ha ha. The time has come with other things, shoes, ships, and sealing wax, scavengers, and kings. And while the sea is boiling hot and dwellers pink has wings. Oh, kalay, today, were savages and kings."

All the oysters except for the mother were convinced. But the mother couldn't do anything to stop them. The walrus played his cane like a whistle, moving step by step out of the water and the naïve oysters followed.

When they all finally got on land the walrus took them to the fish dinners that the carpenter made in 2 minuets.

When they all entered and then they sat down. The walrus tied a napkin around his neck and then rubbed his hands evilly like a cartoon villain. "Well know, let me see" He said. He stared at the carpenter, he wanted to eat all the oysters by himself so he planed a plan to eat all them up alone.

"A, a loaf a bread is what we need" The walrus said.

The carpenter winked at him and rushed into the kitchen to get the bread. Once he left the walrus started to give an evil look and then grab two oyster.

"How about a some pepper, salt, and vinegar ay" The carpenter entered the room again.

The walrus quickly put the two oysters down and covered his face with a menu. "Yes, yes. Good idea, good idea indeed."

The carpenter smiled and left the room again.

When the walrus knew it was safe he put down the menu and started to talk. "Know if your ready oysters dear, ha ha. We can begin the feed." He showed the oysters the menu, it said **Special today OYSTERS on the half shell**.

"Feed!" The oysters gasped. Regretting coming with the Walrus.

"Oh yes, the time has come my little friends to talk a through the things" The Walrus evilly grinned.

"Perfect holds and mustard, and other seasonings. We'll mix them all together and we'll eat today, klay kaly, like savages' and kings" The carpenter sang while finishing the side dish.

He entered the room looking hungry and ready to eat.

"I...a...waited for you ***Hiccup* **Excuse me, I deeply apologize. For I've enjoyed your company, oh much more than you realize." The walrus sweat-dropped.

The carpenter looked around for the oysters but couldn't find any. "Oh little oysters, little oysters?"

_'But they came not...And this was very odd because...They've been eaten, everyone one' _

The carpenter became very angry and then his head started to turn red. He got his hammer and pointed it at the walrus.

"Oh the time has come!" The walrus ran for his life and the carpenter followed him, chasing him.

* * *

_'Savagers and kings' _T-Dee and T-Dum sang. "The end" They smiled, finishing the story.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update guys, but it was really hard to write down the words from the movie. ****Also if you guys were wondering this fan-fiction is based on the movie & the book.**

**Whelp, please review. ;3**


End file.
